


Day Five: Cuddles: Your extremely warm (Zoro X Sanji)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Sfw edition! [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bisexual Vinsmoke Sanji, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26839318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Zoro's a warm person and Sanji likes to cuddle,soOf course he wants to cuddle with him
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: OTPOBER Sfw edition! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946185
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Day Five: Cuddles: Your extremely warm (Zoro X Sanji)

The Blonde had his legs intangled with The brute's, who's face was currently in Sanji's Neck and arms around the Blonde's skinny waist.

"Comfy?"

"Mhmm"

Zoro had actually snuggled into him,pulling him flush against him,Sanji chuckled and ran his fingers through his green hair,smiling

"Softie"

"Shut it"

Sanji placed a chaste kiss against his temple and curled around his body,trying to pull even more closer to him,Zoro was a oven basically,he was really warm,and cuddling with him was something he didn't get often,but when he did,he soaked up all the time(and heat) he could get

"Mhmm...your comfy"

"I'm all muscle though?"

"Doesn't mean your not comfy,and your really warm"

Sanji had let out a little cute yawn before rubbing his sapphire eyes

"Uh huh, that shits adorable"

Sanji rolled his eyes,and snuggled closer into Zoro,cuddling him like a little Kid would with a stuffed animal,Zoro groaned and ruffled the Blonds hair,before going back to cuddling him,hugging the Blonds waist.

"Hey cook?"

Sanji nuzzled closer,groaning in response

"Oi Cool"

"What"

"Your hugging me a bit to tightly"

"Fucking deal with it,your my cuddle buddy today"

"Seriously?"

"We never cuddle so deal with it"

Zoro rolled his eyes,but them pulled Sanji,into his chest, untangling Thier legs,brining them around his waist,so the blonde was more comfortable

"Better?"

He nodded and yawned, snuggling.


End file.
